My Sweet Sugar Babe
by terminatorluvr
Summary: Constance and Stacee have a steady relationship with He Man in the background but what kind of life do they lead behind the glitz and glamour of Rock N' Roll? Stacee Jaxx & Constance Sacks, DrewxSherrie
1. Chapter 1

Stacee lay in his bed thinking deeply about his new relationship with Constance Sack who had worked as a reporter for rolling stone magazine. He had never felt so deeply attracted and physically connected with a person before as he used alienate and criticize others who came anywhere near him and women were merely means of entertainment.

"Baby what's the matter you have that distant look on your face again" Constance said lovingly as she pressed herself against Stacey's chest and fingered his hair while gazing deeply into his big brown eyes.

Stacee smiled and fingered Constance's own blonde frizzy curled locks tan fell down below her shoulders. "I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have a sexy and spiritually amazing girl like you in my life" Stacey said stroking her cheek.

Constance smiled and kissed Stacee passionately she truly loved this man and his wild rock n roll nature. She may have been naïve and innocent before but now she was experienced and a wild party animal.

Suddenly the phone rang and Stacee groaned crossly and even Constance looked a little disappointed but he answered it anyway "This is Stacee Jaxx…Dennis you got really bad timing man".

After a few nod and a few "uh huh's and yeah's" Stacee put the phone down and groaned exasperatedly and collapsed on the bed. "Stacee…baby what's up?" Constance asked running her finger across his chest affectionately.

Stacee got up and leaned forward and motioned for her to sit on his lap which she did "Constance I'm gonna say this and don't be mad ok" Stacee said gently fiddling with her hair and looking deeply into her eyes to which she nodded "Dennis wants me to do a gig at the Bourbon room tonight" Stacee said caressing her back.

Constance looked understanding yet a bit peeved "I guess that's good but lousy timing you promised that we were gonna go on vacation with Hey Man". Hey Man himself who had been drinking whiskey by the balcony looked peeved aswell.

She got up and put on a black silk shirt before making her way towards the bathroom until two familiar arms stopped her by wrapping around her waist. "Sugar babe you know I love you most but Rock N' Roll is part of me too although I agree with the lousy timing" Stacee said and then smiled "Why don't I at least join you for that shower" he said in a teasing manner that sent a chill of thrill down Constance's spine then looked to Hey Man "No peeking got it?" he said firmly to which the baboon nodded.

_**At Bourbon room**_

Lonny looked at Dennis hopefully but with a slight look of worry in his eyes "Well what did he say?"

Dennis sighed heavily and said "He's gonna do it but he sounded kinda peeved off dunno why though?" to which he looked to Lonny for a hopeful explanation but got nothing "Ok so first we gotta find an opening act" Dennis pondered and that was where Lonny found his words.

"Hey what about Drew and Sherrie they have a new song they told me about called "Meat pole" sounds radical" Lonny suggested.

Dennis rubbed his eyes with his hands and then said "Screw it call em and ask em" then went to tell the rest of the bar workers about the Gig.

Patricia Whitmore or also known as "Patty" had divorced her husband Mayor Whitmore for cheating on her with the secretary and because she wanted to become a rebel one more. She had left her hair straight but wore the bourbon top and a tight leather skirt with heeled boots. When she heard her ex fling Stacee Jaxx was coming to the Bourbon she felt her heart race like a jack rabbit and hoped to get laid once more while if she could. She had heard of his relationship with the ex reporter Constance Sack.

_**The next day**_

Drew and his band "Wolfgang von Cult" showed up with Sherrie to sing as the opening song "Meat pole". Lonny actually commented several times how hot Sherrie looked in her new gear and took several pictures for "Memories" but more of Sherrie than Drew.

"It's been ages Dennis how have you been man?" Drew asked shaking his hand a huge smile on his face. His arm was around Sherrie's waist a lot of the time as they had a very "intimate" professional relationship.

"Good and Stacee Jaxx is coming to play after you guys do the opening act he's bringing his chick and Hey man" Dennis said excitedly and took a swig from the beer bottle in his hand.

_**That night**_

Unlike usual Stacee still welcomed his fans but had a leather bound Constance under his wing to ward off any girls who would some and try their luck. Sherrie was rather amazed at the change in Constance she was much sexier than her plain Jane self and had become more openly affectionate with Stacee and even Hey Man was happy with her company.

"Hey Stacee it's great to see you thanks for coming and who may I ask is this little hottie under your wing?" Dennis asked in a friendly yet playful manner.

"This is Constance Sacks but you can call her Constance, she's my essence my spiritual guide my sweet sugar babe" Stacee said and then pulled Constance into a kiss which she returned passionately to which Drew looked amazed, Sherrie's mouth hung open and Lonny took a photo. After pulling away from the intense lip lock Stacee walked into his dressing room with his bodyguards and Hey man following.

"Wasn't that the reporter who wrote a bad article on Stacee back when drew did a shitty gig while he was in a *temporary* boy band" Dennis said thoughtfully to which Drew felt slightly disheartened at the memories.

"Yeah, man is she hot if she was single I'd be all over her that and if I wasn't with you" Lonny pointed out.

"hey Patty go and fetch the guy as much booze as he wants" Dennis said and Patricia obeyed and was back in about 10 minutes "Why can't all my workers go that fast" he thought.

_**In Dressing Room**_

Patricia walked in with a cart of booze and several cases of beer to which Stacee took of his glasses when he saw her and her attire. "Patty you've joined the dominion of Rock once more I'm happy" Stacee said walking up to which made her nervous.

"Hey babes who is this girl she's kinda cute?" Constance asked wrapping her arms around Stacee's bare chest making Patricia slightly envious of her situation.

Stacee lead her too around his arm and said "This is Patty she was my lover back when she was an ex groupie" to which Patty tried to not look ashamed.

"She is rather hot for someone that got divorced that mayor didn't realize how lucky he was that idiot" Constance said and then Patty left quickly feeling like a third wheel.

Stacee looked at Constance and smirked deviously to which she looked a little shocked "What?" to which he pressed her against the wall making her smile deviously too as she knew where this was headed.

"Y'know I can't help but feel you did all that cos you want me for yourself" and then pulled Constance up so her legs wrapped around his waist and they made out the pool table intensely to which Stacee dominated her completely but she would trick him every now and again which would only turn him on more.


	2. C2: What I see in her

After his performance to thousands of screaming girls and drunken rockers that night Stacee returned to his dressing room where Hey Man and Constance would be waiting with whiskey, scotch and a hell of a lot of partying which didn't include music.

"OH MY GOD STACEE YOU WERE GREAT!" a female fan cried running up to him and attempted to kiss him but he pushed her away to which she seemed disappointed and confused.

In the dressing room Hey Man is at the bar enjoying booze and a bunch of bananas. Constance is sitting on the pool table with a teasing smile on her face eagerly awaiting him. The doors close behind Stacee and Constance gestures him to come towards her with her index finger to which he smirks and walks up to her.

Stacee places his hands around Constance's waist and she places her hands around the back of his head gazing into his eyes and smiling intently at him. "Hey big boy place some sugar on mama" Constance teases to which they share a hot intense kiss and the room fills with loud moans as the kiss becomes more erotic.

_**5 mins later**_

Stacee picks up Constance and places his hands on her butt and she wraps her legs around his waist and then he lies her down on the sofa in that position making sure he is dominant and above her. He begins to kiss her neck and chest even going as far to nibble and lick her ears to which Constance returns by affectionately chewing on his lip and ear and licking his nipple.

Stacee smiles deviously "What a bad girl I've raised, you get so selfish when we're alone" and gropes her chest affectionately. Constance smiles enjoying the praises and rubs herself against his body turning both of them on a great deal.

"Hmm and I can't help but feel that you've become more intense in your sexual nature since we met" Constance teases winking at Stacee who chuckles and kisses her neck passionately. Suddenly she realizes where Stacee is beginning to rub and panics about who can hear them from outside.

Stacee notices her look "Hmm showing a bit of concern about being heard what happened to my feisty dominatrix?" he teases fondly but gestures Hey Man to help keep guard and if anyone tries to get in then show no mercy. After seeing that Hey Man is doing his job Stacee slowly edges his hand into Constance's panties causing her to blush but look excited and smirks "Now lemme hear that voice of yours that I love so much" Stacee teases.

Constance nods obediently but still seems hesitant as they aren't alone in a hotel as per usual and not as private as she likes but just enjoys her time of passion with Stacee until someone comes to bug them again.

_**That evening**_

Stacee is sitting on his sofa with a glass of beer and a huge slice of pizza and enjoying being with Constance who has her own beer but a mega sandwich with sides and mega fillers. He notices that she looks worried and lifts up her head with his hand affectionately "Sugar babe what's up tell daddy" to which she sighs heavily.

"Stacee I love out hot sex and all but I get worried that people may start to gossip about us and even blackmail you" she says worriedly to which Stacee chuckles and smiles and her thinking how cute she is when she is worried.

"Oh Constance my sweet little Constance you don't need to worry everything is gonna be fine just let daddy deal with it" Stacee says and kisses her sweetly to which she smiles and keeps eating still deep in thought.

"Hey Stacee can we join ya mate?" a familiar voice says and sure enough Lonny and Dennis are behind him with more booze enough to sink a boat and loads of food. Despite wanting to have Constance to himself he agrees hesitantly as not to be rude.

"So how's life treating you I mean you got this smoking hot babe as your girlfriend and new hits pouring in like free booze" Dennis says eagerly taking a massive bite out of his giant slice of pizza. Although he enjoyed his company Stacee did hate it when Dennis chose the worst moments to talk to him at times.

Stacee took a deep breath "Well I am loving that my music career is on a roll but I was kinda peeved about the whole no holiday thing cos I had to do this gig" he said kinda irritably to which the two guys went quiet when Stacee and Constance walked away.

"Oh so that would explain his irritation you really put your foot in it this time mate" Lonny said scratching his head awkwardly as he had merely followed the plans and not actually asked this of Stacee.

"Oh crap gotta come up with an apology gift" Dennis thought worriedly and felt kinda peeved and said "Well we could give him Sherrie for the evening or maybe Patricia if she's willing or drunk enough" he suggested.

Sherrie looked concerned when she heard and Drew put his arm around her protectively then Dennis said "yep Patricia it is make sure she's slightly drunk and ready for action" then made his way to his office. Lonny went to look for Patricia who was on her lunch break and trying to remember the last time she had a good time with a hot guy and so far had nothing which pissed her off even more so she was drinking a lot of beer.


End file.
